ExGirlFriend Or Imprint?
by Bloody-And-Broken-Butterflies
Summary: Adopted from ggroks1800. After Edward left Bella, she and Jake fall in love. But when Jake turns into a wolf, he is forced to break up with her. Not before he gets her pregnant though. Rated M for swearing, and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**The first two chapter are not mine, but are **ggroks1800 **who I adopted the story from. **

***Bella P.O.V***

The rain was still going strong. It almost felt as if the weather was matching my mood.

I haven't talked to Jake all week, which is why I virtually haven't come out of my room for seven days. It feels like the Edward drama all over again.

I had finally given into Jake, and fallen in love. A deeper love than I could even comprehend. I had given myself to him completely, by which I mean _completely._ I had given him my virginity, and I didn't have a single regret. At least...not until the next day.

Jake had left just after we had finished. He was ecstatic, as was I. But he never called me back after that. Is that all I was to him? A challenge? I had fallen for another boy's trick. I felt like the stupidest female on the face of the earth. But that was a ridiculous thing to think, I was sure this had happened to someone before.

I was thinking over that last night I had seen Jake. Was I that awful that he didn't even want to be my friend anymore? Was that happiness on his face I'd seen as he snuck out my front door false? I didn't want to believe it. So I called him again. But this time I left a message.

I grabbed my phone off of my bedside table and pressed 2 on my speed dial.

"Hey, you've reached Jake's message bank. Either I don't want to talk to you, or my phone is on silent, either way leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you if I can...and if I want to." The beep went off and my tears started.

"Hey Jake," I said into the phone. "I was just calling to see if you wanted to catch a movie. Or at least to find out why you haven't called me." My voice broke. "What did I do Jake? I mean, was I just a fun, gullible, stupid girl for you to play around with? Or did I do something to insult you." Then I forced the tears to stop, and snorted. "Because when you left here left Saturday, you seemed pretty fucking pleased, if I do say so myself." I took a deep breath. "Please just call me back."

B

Another week passed, and still no answer from Jake and I left another massage, making sure I didn't sound needy.

B

I was getting worried. Even before we were together he still called twice a week. But that wasn't the only reason I was worried. My period was five days late. I hadn't realised because I was so hung up on Jake. 'Maybe that's it,' I thought, 'it's just stress.'

But I didn't want to take any chances.

I hopped in the rust bucket that was my car and sped – as fast as it could go – down to Port Angeles, which was far enough away that I wouldn't see anyone I knew and one of the shops was bound to have self checkouts.

I ran into Wal-mart, bought 3 pregnancy tests, and ran out again. I was thanking the heavens I didn't see anyone from school. I drove home as fast as my truck could take me. The whole trip took about 2 and a quarter hours.

I walked in the house as calmly as possible, but it turned out that Charlie wasn't home anyway. As soon as I got into the bathroom I slammed the door behind me, just in case.

I peed on one of the sticks and put the lid back on. I washed my hands and hid it under my pillow.

I needed to get a start on dinner anyway. So I walked down the stairs and put some spaghetti in a pot of boiling water, put some instant Bolognese sauce in another pot. I didn't feel up to cooking tonight, and Charlie wouldn't be able to tell the difference anyway.

I ran back up the stairs after I had done that, which took about 10 minutes, and checked it.

A pink plus sign.

Positive.

Fuck.

I went into the bathroom and peed on the second and third tests, putting their lids back on them, washing my hands and hiding them under my pillow.

I went down to check the dinner and found it done. Just as well too, because Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey dad." I called "How was work?"

"Can't complain. Just a kid trying to steal a bad of crisps from the corner shop. I pretended to go to book him, and he swore he would never do it again."

"Sound thrilling." I snorted. I was surprised that I could keep my voice so level.

I grabbed two plates out of the cupboard above of my head after straining the pasta. I served everything up and placed the plates on the table.

"I'll be back dad," I told him. "Nature calls." He blushed slightly and I walked up the stairs, quickly grabbing the test out from under my pillow without looking at the result and walking into the bathroom.

I leaned against the door and looked at the results. I suddenly wasn't hungry in the slightest as my back slid down the door.

Two more pink plus signs.

Two more positives.

Double Fuck.

I placed my head on the knees on my and started sobbing.

Abruptly I needed to vomit so I threw myself in the general direction of the toilet. I was still heaving when I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella, are you alright?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I think I've caught something. I might have to skip dinner tonight."

"Okay," He murmured warily. "Do you want me to do anything?"

"No thanks, I'll get to bed eventually." I grabbed the tests and stuck them in my pocket, slowly walking towards the door.

As soon as I got in bed I burst into tears. Why did my life suck?

B

I woke up the next morning to an empty house. It was a Sunday, so I decided today was as good a day as any to tell Jake. I grabbed my hoodie and slid the three tests into the pocket at the front and hopped in my truck.

I pulled up in front of Jake's red house and turned off the engine, just waiting for him, thinking over what I was going to say.

It didn't take long for him to turn up with his mates. I quickly jumped out and ran over to him, careful to dodge any puddles.

"JAKE!" I yelled. I saw his back tense, but he didn't turn. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw one of them nod at him and they walked inside.

"Why are you here Bella?" He asked coldly, detachedly.

"I wanted to see you. Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"I don't think we should see each other anymore, Bella."

"What?" I croaked.

"You heard me. I don't want to see you anymore."

"But-" I started.

"No Bella. I don't want to be friends either. I don't want to talk to you. Ever again."

"Why?"

He turned around but didn't look me in the eyes.

"I got what I wanted, your virginity. I don't need to see you anymore. Don't come around ever again." He spun back around and started walking back in the house.

I collapsed in a heap on the ground, tears running rapidly down my face.

"No again, not again." I kept repeating.

I got up after about ten minutes and ran to my car. I didn't know where I wanted to go, but this house wasn't helping my mental state.

I ended up at the cliffs, and I realised what I didn't want to do. I didn't want to live any longer. What else did my life hold? The only two people I will ever love don't want anything to do with me.

I stepped out of my car and walked to the edge. I couldn't think of my baby, not a time like this or I would turn around. I didn't want to kill my baby, but I couldn't live on.

I was about to take the last step top fall, when I felt a hard body collide with mine, knocking me to the ground. My head hit something hard and I felt the blackness take over.

B

I awoke to a beeping sound and voices, but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

I forced my eyes open and found myself looking at Dr Gerandy and Quil.

"Hey, what's the big fuss about?" I croaked.

"Bella!" Quil gasped. "You're awake."

"Thanks for that Quil, I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically, and then gasped. "Why am I here?"

"Because Quil brought you in." Dr Gerandy said. That wasn't what I meant.

"Oh, Doc could you give us a minute?" I asked

"Oh. Uh, sure." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Why am I still alive Quil?" I hissed.

"So you were trying to kill yourself." He murmured. "Why would you do that Bella? Especially in your condition."

"Ah, so you know."

"Yes, the doctor told me." He hissed. "Does Jake know? Is it his?"

"What the fuck do you mean 'is it his'? Of course it's Jake's!"

"Does he know?"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "No. Can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah, I'll see if I can get you discharged."

"Thanks."

He walked out, and soon he was walking back in with my jeans and hoodie.

"I'll let you change." He said and walked out again.

Shortly I was getting out of his car, which was parked out the front of my house.

"Call me later and I'll tell you what happened." I told him.

He nodded and pulled his car out of the driveway.

I walked in the house, ready for a grilling from Charlie, but I realised it was only 4 o'clock. I had left at 9. So I wasn't in the hospital for long.

I went up the stairs and hopped in bed. Charlie would never know I had left. I dozed off for a short time, but I was woken by my mobile ringing. Quil, I realised.

"Hey Quil." I said.

"Bella. Now tell me what happened." He answered

"Go outside; make sure no one can hear you."

"Okay, I'm outside. Now stop delaying.

I sighed deeply. "So three weeks ago, I had sex with Jacob. And as soon as he left my house I never heard from him again. I left him messages, but he didn't respond."

He 'mhmed' and I went on.

"And last night I found out I was pregnant. So this morning I decided to tell him. I went to his house and waited for him. When he turned up I talked to him, and he said he 'got what he wanted' and he 'didn't need to see me ever again'." I sobbed. "Quil, you can't tell him okay?"

"Okay I won't tell him. But to clear things up, he broke up with you because he had sex with you?" he growled.

"Basically, yeah." I whispered. I expected him to respond, but I got the dial tone.

Shit. He's gone to find Jake.

***Quil P.O.V***

"Basically, yeah." She whispered.

That was my limit; the shaking had gotten so bad that I felt as if my skin was being shaken off. I felt my phone shatter under my strength. I felt my bones shift until I was on all fours. All of a sudden I was a wolf.

_What the FUCK?_ I thought

_Quil? Is that you buddy?_ Someone asked

_What is going on?_

_It's me Quil, Jake. Turn around._

I spun around – unsteadily – to come face to face with another wolf. I let out a yelp and jumped back.

_Jake?_ I asked

_Yeah buddy._ He smiled, his tongue hanging out his mouth.

I snarled at him and pounced. I felt my claws connect with his face before he pinned me by my shoulders.

_What are you doing?_ He growled

_Why did you tell Bella she was just a one night stand you bastard?_

_How did you know about that?_

_I saved her from killing herself! You are not my friend; you're just a fucking wanker who enjoys torturing people. _I roared

_What do you mean, 'saved her from killing herself'?_

_I found her standing on the edge of a cliff, ready to jump. Do you not understand how much she loves you? I thought you loved her too, but I guess I was wrong._

_You don't know the whole story._

_I don't care. You don't do that to someone you love. Now, how do I turn back?_

_Think of happy thoughts, calm yourself down._

I saw in his mind he was thinking of Bella. Fucker.

I thought of our group. Or at least, what is used to be. And soon enough I only had two legs.

"I officially hate you Jake." I spat at him, and punched him once for good measure.

He spat some blood out of his mouth.

"Fine, hate me. But I still have to take you to Sam."

"Talk to Bella, and I'll come with you." I told him.

"You don't understand! I want to; you have no idea how much I want to! But I physically can't."

"That makes absolutely no sense!"

"Let me take you to Sam and it will!"

"Fine." I huffed and trailed along behind him in the direction of Sam and Emily's house.

We arrived at their house, and Jake walked straight in as if it were his own.

"Honey, I'm home!" He yelled.

"Jake shut up. You're such a douche!" I saw Embry walk into the room. "Quil! My man, you've finally joined the big boys."

I scowled at him. He didn't try to help Bella either.

"Dude." Embry held his hands up in surrender. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Can you all just tell me why I'm here so I can leave?"

"SAM! Quil's here." Jake yelled, and then threw himself on a three seater in what appeared to be a lounge room.

"Quil, welcome to the pack." Sam appeared behind me, his hand held out to shake mine. I just glanced at it then back up at him. He didn't deserve even a handshake.

He awkwardly withdrew his hand and ran it through his hair.

"Okay, then. So you know you're a wolf."

"No shit." I snorted

"Well, first things first. I am the Alpha, and if I say something you have to do it. Whether you want to or not."

"I don't think so asshole."

"No, I mean you don't have a choice. For example, _go sit next to Jacob on the couch._" His voice went strange and I felt my legs moving against my own will.

"What the fuck dude?"

He smiled smugly. "You can get up now."

"Thanks" I snarled. "Can I go now?"

"Fine. Just be back at seven for patrols." He said.

I sprinted out the door – before he could make me do anything else.

"Quil, wait up!" Jake yelled out to me.

I stopped short and glared at him. "What?"

"Can you tell Bella that I'm sorry?"

"No," I snarled "Why bring her more pain?" And I ran towards Bella's house.

***Jake P.O.V***

"No," He snarled "Why bring her more pain?" And he ran off.

I slowly walked back in the house.

"Sam. Can you please let me go see Bella?" I pleaded.

"No." He growled. "If you see her she won't be able to get over you."

"Jesus Sam! Shouldn't that be her decision? She tried to kill herself after I talked to her yesterday, you know?"

He looked shocked. Well at least we know he's not made of stone.

"Yeah, she almost jumped off of the cliffs down at First Beach. Luckily Quil found her and saved her before she could jump." I was yelling now. "The last time I spoke with her, I mean _really _spoke with her, I had just left her house after sleeping with her for the first time. Imagine losing your virginity to your boyfriend and then him telling you that sex was all he wanted from you in the first place."

"FINE!" He yelled, making me lose my place. "Go see her. But don't tell our secret. Remember, you can only tell it to your imprint."

I was so happy I almost kissed him.

"THANK YOU!"

I ran out the back door while taking my pants off, tying them to my leg and then I phased. I was running faster than I had ever run before. I could finally look at Bella. I could finally _see_ my Bella.

I was just outside her house when I saw Quil knock at the door. _Great_.

I walked up to him, my hands held up in surrender.

"You were right; I'm going to talk to her."

"Good, then you're not a complete retard."

The door swung open and I saw Bella standing there, a minor cut on her temple.

I looked into her eyes and I felt as if I was floating, as if she was the only thing that mattered in the entire universe. She always was the centre of my universe, even when we were kids, but now it felt...real. Like she was the only thing that kept me from dying.

Holy mother of god. I just imprinted. On my Ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Bells," I said, as casually as I could.

I saw Quil slap his forehead from the corner of my eye.

"_Hey Bells?_" She exclaimed as Quil stepped through the threshold "That's all you have to say to me? That's great. You have now become a complete _Martian_. Besides, you just broke my heart, not 48 hours ago. Even when you promised you wouldn't, you did. Let's not forget this is the only time you had spoken to me since you broke my _hymen_. So congratulations, the Jacob I fell in love with is now dead. Why don't you go fuck Paul or something?" And she slammed the door in my face.

Well shit. My imprint hates me.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on _the Ex Girlfriend? Or Imprint?_

_Holy mother of god. I just imprinted. On my Ex-girlfriend._

_"Hey Bells," I said, as casually as I could._

_I saw Quil slap his forehead from the corner of my eye._

_"Hey Bells?" She exclaimed as Quil stepped through the threshold "That's all you have to say to me? That's great. You have now become a complete Martian. Besides, you just broke my heart, not 48 hours ago. Even when you promised you wouldn't, you did. Let's not forget this is the only time you had spoken to me since you broke my hymen. So congratulations, the Jacob I fell in love with is now dead. Why don't you go fuck Paul or something?" And she slammed the door in my face._

_Well shit. My imprint hates me._

Now, On _the Ex Girlfriend? Or Imprint?_

BPOV

As soon as the door slammed shut, I threw my back against it and slid down until my ass hit the floor. I didn't recognise the man Jacob had become, where was the man who told me he was 'prepared to be annoyingly persistent, as long as I liked him the best'? The man who joked to me about 'holding out for someone with a stronger stomach' when Mike was in the bathroom puking? I missed him, so much.

But, if I was being completely honest I doubt I would take him back, at least not without making him work for it. Because he means more to me than Edward ever did, because not only was he my best friend and an – albeit recent – lover, he was also the sunshine in the dark abyss that was my life, and the reason for me to keep living. _That's why _I jumped off the cliff, _that's why _I tried to kill myself. Because why keep living if the reason for living didn't care for you anymore?

I was sobbing into my knees – again – when I felt Quil slide down beside me.

"Maybe-" Quil started, "Maybe, you should hear him out."

I spun my head around so quickly I was sure I got whiplash, but at the moment I didn't care. _What did he just say?_

He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying, there must be some ulterior motive or something going on with him. You didn't see how happy he was once you guys finally got together. He could've been kneed in the balls and gone down smiling."

"And...What's your point? Doesn't excuse his actions, or what he just did out on the porch! I mean, was that the start of some apology, or did he just think I would happily think the sun shined out of his ass again if he acted like nothing happened? I mean, at least Edward had the fucking decency to never to show up again, and let me try to recover, and his rejection wasn't _nearly_ as bad as Jacob's."

He looked confused.

"I thought Edward was your 'soul mate'." He said.

I got up and walked to the couch. "I thought so too, but Jacob is just...everything I have ever wanted! Or ever will want. But y'know, life has a way of fucking itself up for the worst." I snorted.

"You're never going to get over him are you?" Quil asked, sitting next to me.

"Jacob?" He nodded in confirmation, "I don't think so, but I said the same thing about Edward, and then I fell in love with Jacob deeper than I was in love with Edward. So maybe I'll meet someone else and love him _even _more than Edward and Jacob combined. Doubt it though, this time just feels different. It's not just my heart that was shattered this time, but my soul as well, my personality, everything. I can't be without him, I don't know how." My voice broke.

"Oh Bella." Quil sighed and put his arm over my shoulder and hugged me to his chest. I closed my eyes as I listened to his heart beat.

I opened my eyes when I felt him push a piece of hair out of my face, gazing into his never-ending black eyes that so much resembled Jacob's, when suddenly he was Jacob. I saw him lean in towards me as I leaned towards him. Our lips were only millimetres apart when the door burst open.

"_What the FUCK?_"

I leapt away from the couch (and Quil) so I was sitting on the armchair, the picture of calm – not.

Jacob stood there, shaking and spluttering.

"Hey Jake!" Quil said, his voice two octaves too high.

Jacob had been staring at me incredulously before his eyes glared at him.

"Hey Quil." He spat. "Lucky I got here when I did, eh?"

I was silent until I was sure I wouldn't blow a gasket.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I asked, deadly calm.

"I never left. I was outside on the lawn, watching through the window."

"So you decided to burst through the door randomly?" I asked, thought I knew it was anything but random.

"Don't play games with me Bella," he snarled, "You were about to kiss him! How could you, after all we've been through, how could you cheat on me?"

"Excuse me? How could I? That's rich, coming from you! After all we've been through!" I mocked him, "Besides, I didn't cheat on you, you broke up with me! It's not cheating if there is no relationship! So I can date whoever I want!"

They both looked at me, shocked.

"Not that I want to date Quil!" I said, and then Quil looked hurt. "Ugh! I mean, I'm sure Quil doesn't want to date me, and I'm not sexually attracted to him, he's like my brother."

Quil looked content with my answer, but Jake not so much – not that it matter's what he thinks.

"You said the same thing about me." He said

"Yeah, and look how that turned out! I learnt my fucking lesson" I said spitefully. He looked hurt, but I didn't budge, I started walking closer to him. "And how dare you think you have any say over my life anymore Jacob Black, how dare you burst through my front door, yelling and screaming, and criticize _me _about betraying you! Especially when I was thinking-" I stopped myself short, I couldn't tell him that I was thinking of him while kissing Quil, he would feel too happy, and it would hurt Quil to much.

"You were thinking what Bella?" Jacob asked

I was suddenly very tired.

"Never mind," I sighed "Just...please leave."

"C'mon Bella, I thought I said you should give him a chance." Said Quil.

"You can leave too Quil, I can't deal with this shit right now."

"Wha...Bella!" He was astounded.

"I'm telling Charlie tonight, you can't be here."

He was shocked, but nodded in agreement.

"It's Better he finds out from you, then figure it out on his own."

"Tell Charlie what Bella? What's going on?"

I reluctantly turned to look at him. "It's none of your business Jacob. Why are you even still here?"

Hurt shone in his eyes and he backed towards the door. "Fine, Bella. Be that way." I just rolled my eyes and turned toward Quil once he had left.

"Make sure he isn't within a mile of this place, at least for tonight, I need to tell him in my own time."

He nodded.

Once they had both left I laid myself back on the couch to sleep until Charlie got home. My head needed to stop thinking, but I only hoped I wouldn't dream.

B

I woke to someone shaking me.

"Bells? Honey, wake up."

"Dad?" I croaked, my voice full of sleep.

"Yeah, come on. I ordered Pizza. It should get here soon."

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him.

"I dunno. I only got home about 20 minutes ago."

I pried my eyes open and found myself on the couch. I stood, and wobbled to the bathroom to splash water on my face, I had to be fully attentive when I told him.

I walked to the kitchen and found Dad in the fridge, searching for a Vitamin R. When he found one he closed the fridge and leaned against it.

"What's up Bells? You seem distant."

I cleared my throat. I felt like quoting _Juno _to him, 'it would be fricken sweet if no one hit me.'

"Dad, I need to talk to you."

"Go on then."

"First, I need you to know that I love you, and...just, please don't hate me."

"Bells, I could never hate you."

"Okay..." I sighed. "Dad...I'm Pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Im Gaara-Demon-Loving-Only-Myself, I am very excited about this story, and I hope you are too. Hopefully I can do this story justice. Im also going to be trying to update at least once a week on Fridays.**

_Previously on the Ex Girlfriend? Or Imprint?_

"_First I need you to know that I love you, and…just, please don't hate me." _

"_Bells I could never hate you." _

"_Okay…" I sighed "Dad…I'm pregnant." _

The beer in his hand had dropped to the floor and spilled everywhere, but that was the least of both of our worries at the moment. I saw Charlie's face turn pink to red to a type of purple I never knew existed.

I was wondering if it was one of those times to decide 'flight or fight'.

Charlie had opened his mouth to say something, and snapped it back shut. He did this a few times before he cleared his throat.

"Bella, you know that I will always love you, and I know you're responsible, but how could you do something so..stupid?" He said calmly while his face turned back to normal

I let out huge breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I know dad, and Im so sorry. I truly am, just please don't hate me. Get as mad as you want..' I sniffled 'But don't hate me." I was crying hard by now

Charlie opened his arms, gave me a much needed hug, and just held me.

"Shh..Bells, I may not be entirely thrilled about this, but I could never hate you. Now please, tell me who the father is." Charlie said as he stroked my hair

"It's..it's Jake."

I could feel him stiffen at the thought that his best friend's son had gotten his daughter pregnant.

"Does he know?" Charlie asked while looking in my eyes

My voice shut down on me, so I shook my head in a solemn 'no'.

"Bells, you gotta tell him. He has to take responsibility for what he did..and if you decide to keep it, he's gonna help."

I sighed, I knew it was the right thing to do, but it was so hard.

"I don't know if I can, I don't know if I even want to see him again." I confessed

Charlie looked puzzled and pulled me over to the table where he sat me down.

"Why not?"

"After we…' My face turned pink 'he left, and he broke all contact. He refused to see me, to talk to me, to answer the phone even." My voice had gotten sharp and angry

Putting his hand on my shoulder to calm me down, Charlie sighed.

"Perhaps if you told him what was going on in.. there.' He pointed to my stomach 'He might change his mind."

I thought about it, but I didn't know if I even wanted him to change his mind. He left me, so why should I be the one that tries to fix it? Jake had acted as though nothing had happen. That they never had sex, that he never left her, and that he hadn't left her with an unborn baby but he didn't know about that.

"Just please Bells, call him." Charlie pleaded

"Alright..Dad, I love you. Thank you, for everything." I said fighting back tears

"I love you too Bella, never forget that." Charlie said with tears in his eyes

Wiping my eyes, I grabbed the house phone and headed to my room. I made sure to close the door to ensure privacy. Sitting cross legged on the bed, I dialed the number I knew by heart.

All too eagerly Jake answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jacob." I said shortly

"Bells." Jake sighed relieved

"We need to talk, but I can't do it over the phone. It's something to do face to face."

"Alright. Do you want to meet up tonight..?" Jake asked eagerly

"Better get it done sooner than later." I sighed

"Bella, I really am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you.."

"I'll see you in 15 minutes at First Beach." I cut him off

"Alright Bells, see you then." Jake deflated

I hung up the phone and looked at the clock and read the angry red numbers read 8:06.

Quickly I threw on a sweater and stalked out the doorway. I was becoming increasingly angry for what seemed like no appearnt reason. I mean sure Jake had walked out and ignored me after having sex with me, but should I be this angry about meeting him to inform him about his child? I blame it on the damn hormones. Its like having two me's inside this one body. One that was rational Bella, then there was crazy hormone driven Bella. I was listening to the hormonal Bella right now.

I threw open the rusted truck door and climbed in, then slammed the door shut. I seriously needed to calm down. But no such thing happen as I threw the truck in drive and sped off the La Push. The home of the person I love, and the father of my unborn child. The same person that walked off from me after he took my virginity, and ignored me.

It took me less than 15 minutes to reach the border of La Push since I was speeding the whole way. I pulled into the drive way of the tiny red house, and sat there. Fear struck me frozen and I couldn't move. What if Jake rejected this child? What if he once again pushes me from his life? I began to cry at all the thoughts running through my head. Damn hormones.

I heard a tap on my window, and looked to see none other than Jake with a worried look on his face.

"Bells, please..talk to me." Jake pleaded

I opened the door to the truck and hopped out. Jake came toward me with his arms outstretched ready to give me a hug. I ignored him, and walked toward the beach. It was dark, so I had trouble seeing where I was going, but that didn't matter to me now.

The only thing that mattered was the footsteps I heard behind me.

Stopping in my tracks, I heard Jake's light footfall stop too. Ever so slightly I turned, and bearily facing him I said.

"We need to talk Jacob." I used his full name to add emphases of how serious this was

"Of course Bells."

"Why?" I asked the one question I've been dying to know

"Bella, I would never leave you on my own free will. I was forced to stay away from you for your own safety."

"Bullshit. You know as well as I that I was never safer than with you. I never felt safer than with you Jake." Tears welled up in my eyes as my harsh words turned soft

"Bells." Jake whispered softly as he gathered me in his arms

"I missed you so much, you hurt me so much." I cried in his chest

"Bella, I promise to never leave you again. I'ld rather die than leave you again." Jake promised

"Jake, I need to tell you something.." I trailed off

"What is it?" Jake looked at me

"Promise you wont be mad." I cried

"I promise, now what is it? You're worrying me Bells."

"Im pregnant Jake."

Jake was stunned, and began to sway a little. Next thing I knew, Jake was out cold on the sandy ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya again CX Im loving the reviews THANKS to: ****angelprincess13**** , ****momoXvolturi**** , ****Sothe Sage**** , ****crazeebeautiful** **, ****lorren16** **, and ****viciousviolet** **. Hope you all continue to read and review.** **And here is chapter 4 just like I promised. **

_Previously:_

_"Im pregnant Jake."_

_Jake was stunned, and began to sway a little. Next thing I knew, Jake was out cold on the sandy ground._

*Jake POV*

"Jake? Jake?" I heard an angelic voice call my name

My head was spinning and I saw a bright light threw my eye lids. Was I in Heaven?

"Jake wake up!" I heard an unpleasant voice command

Maybe I wasn't in Heaven. Slowly I opened my eyes to find I was lying on my couch.

How the hell did I get here? I looked around a bit and found Sue with a medical flashlight. That explained the bright heavenly light, but where was my angel?

"Jake?" I heard the voice again

It was definitely the voice of an angel, an angel by the name of Bella.

"Bells? How did I get here? Did I forget to meet you at the beach? Im so sorry!" I began to apologize to her as I sat up.

"Jake, don't worry, you met me at the beach. You fainted you big baby." Bella teased me

"What do you mean?" I asked unsure

"Do you not remember what I told you?" She asked curiously

I shook my head 'no'.

She gave me this look, and I knew it was important. Then Bella looked at the waiting Sue and my father and I understood.

"Can you give Bells and me a minute?" I asked the adults

"Sure." My dad said before Sue could make a remark

Sue went outside while my dad wheeled himself to his room.

Bells walked over to the couch, and sat down at the opposite side of the couch as me. I knew something must have been bothering her as she began to bite her lip.

"What's the matter Bells?" I asked

"Jake, promise you won't be mad. And you won't faint again." He lips twitched upward slightly at the end

"I promise."

"Jake, Im pregnant." Bella almost whispered

I was speechless. I really had no idea what to say.

"Say something, please." Bella begged with tears in her chocolate brown eyes

I scooted toward her and wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"This is wonderful. The woman I love carrying my child, what more could a man ask for in life?" I whispered to her

"Jake, this isn't wonderful. You're 15, I'm 17. Neither one of us has a job, we're both living with our dads, and we're not even together!" Bella angrily explained her point of view as she jumped from her seat

"We'll have our parents support. We'll get jobs. In a while we won't be living with our dads. And I want us to be together." I explained calmly to her

"Tell me why you want us to be together so bad. If you wanted me to be with you so bad why leave me! Answer me that…please answer me that." Bella began to cry again

"I want to be with you, and only you, because I love you. I would never leave you on my own free will. I promise I will never leave you again." I tried to take her in my arms, but she pushed me away

"Stop evading the question. Why did you leave me, after you promised you wouldn't?"

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I could tell her right? I mean nothing was stopping me from telling her. The Tribal Laws allowed me to tell her because she was my imprint. So why was I now unable to tell her?

"You know what, I'm done; I'm leaving." Bella threw her hands up to signal she surrendered and she began to walk away

I quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I couldn't tell you before because I was bound by Tribal Laws, but they no longer apply. Bella, Im a werewolf. Sam wouldn't let me see you because it was dangerous. If I lost my temper I could have killed you. Please, don't leave me."

"Jake, I can't believe you would make up some lie to try and justify why you ignored me. Just leave me alone." Bella scowled at me

As soon as the words left her lips I couldn't control myself, the words just poured out.

"You didn't have a hard time believing your precious Edward was a bloodsucker. You know there is a supernatural world; you just don't want to see it. Open your eyes Bella!" I seethed

Saying she was shocked would be an understatement.

"How…who…?" Bella couldn't find any words

"Those legends Billy tells at the bonfires? They are all true. The spirit wolves, the cold ones, all of it, it's true. I am what I am to protect people from monsters like him."

"No…no, no, no…" She began chanting the word as if it would save her

"Honey, believe me." I calmly said as I went to wrap my arms around her

Again, I pushed away from a very distraught Bella, and she bolted for the door.

The pain in my chest was so intense; it felt as if with every step she took my heart would skip a beat. I grabbed at my chest, trying to will the pain away.

"Bella, please…you have to believe me." I whispered after her

I heard the sound of wheels on the floor behind me.

"Son, you have to give her time." My dad tried to console me

I fell to my knees and let the tears I was holding to flow.

"What if she doesn't come back? Dad, she's carrying my child, what if I can never see them?" I asked him

I heard a gasp from my father then the sound of the wheels coming closer.

"Everything will work itself out. She'll feel the pull, and she'll come back. Both of them will."

My whole body started to shake, and I couldn't fight the surge of hot that danced up and down my spine. I sprinted toward the door, and with a final glance thrown to my dad, I was running into the woods. I barely made it as I exploded into a giant heap of hot fur. With my four legs, I ran faster; no destination in mind. I only longed to escape.

Before I knew it, my mind began to catch up with my legs and I knew where I was going.

I was heading to Bells' house. I slowed my run to a slow jog and stopped on the edge of the woods by her house. Sitting on the outskirts, I heard the truck door slam shut followed by heavy foot steps to the house. A slam of the door signaled she had gone inside.

Was this affecting her this much? Why wouldn't she just accept it; accept me?

That's when I heard the most heart breaking noise in the world; Bella was crying. She was crying because of me. I couldn't help it, I cried with her. I let a mourning full howl that seemed to pierce the still night air.

'_Please Bells' _I begged

I tried willing her with my mind and heart to come to the window, but she seemed to be ignoring it.

I howled again, this time determined.

Nothing.

Again, I howled, fiercer.

Still nothing.

I did the only other thing I could think of; I phased back to my human self. I walked over to the front door and reached above the door frame. Sliding my hand against the smooth wood I produced a key.

Silently I pushed the key in the hole and unlocked the door. This is where it started getting tricky.

I slowly opened the door, but it squeaked and groaned in protest. Damn this was going to be harder than I thought.

When I got threw the door, I was met by complete darkness. This was no problem for me because of my enhanced vision from being able to turn into a wolf. I tried to stealthily climb the stairs, key word being tried. Every step I took landed me on a squeaky floor board. This whole freaking house squeaked!

I made it to the top of the stairs and started for Bells' room. I was just about to open the door when I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around to come face, well chest to face with Charlie and wooden baseball bat.

Before I could utter a word Charlie swung that bat with speed and strength I didn't know the old man had. I tried to duck out of the way, but ducking only made him hit his target; my head.

As I hit the ground I saw Bells' face peering through her doorway down at me.

And for the second time that day, everything went black.

**Poor Jakey, seems he cant cut a break! Hopefully next chapter wont end with him passed out . Continue to read, and please review…you know you wanna CX**

**Click the button…please. **

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello people. Welcome back to another chapter of 'The Ex-Girlfriend? Or Imprint?'. **

**Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me:**

**momoXvolturi , wolfhappiness , BetterinTexas , crazeebeautiful , 1241070 , and EccentricTeen . **

_Previously:_

'_As I hit the ground I saw Bells' face peering through her doorway down at me. _

_And for the second time that day, everything went black.'_

*Bella POV*

I heard a loud 'thwack' come from just outside my door. Rushing to my door, I threw it open just in time to see a naked Jake fall to the ground. I looked up to see my dad standing there with a wooden baseball bat and a satisfied grin plastered on his face.

"Dad?" I started unsure where I was going with this conversation

"Yes darling?" He answered way too happy

"You didn't kill him did you?" I asked looking down at the unconscious naked boy

"I didn't hit him _that_ hard. I least I don't think I did." He added the last part quietly

I stared down at Jake and then another question came to my mind.

"What now?"

"Umm…Im not sure Bells. Put some pants on the boy for sure, and then drag him down to the couch perhaps?" Charlie said while looking down at Jake too

"You go get the pants I'll go get some ice." I sighed

"You got it kiddo." Charlie nearly skipped to his room

Great, Jake just couldn't stop causing trouble could he? I stepped over the overly muscular body and made my way down the stairs. As I went to the kitchen I found the front door wide open with a key still sticking out.

Note to self: Find another hiding spot for the spare key.

I stalked over to the open door and ripped out the key and pocketed it. I threw the door shut and made my way to the freezer to retrieve the ice pack. In all honesty Jake didn't deserve it, but I wouldn't let him get permanent brain damage or something because of my stubbornness.

"Kiddo Im bringing him down!" My dad yelled from up the stairs

I could hear him struggling with Jake's weight as he tried to gently take him down the stairs. I walked over, ice pack in hand, to see halfway down Charlie gave up and was just dragging a limp Jake down the stairs.

With one more stair to go Jake started to stir and thrashed his arm out. This wild spasm of his arm hit Charlie behind the knee and knocked him forward. Charlie fell face first on to the floor and Jake tumbled on top of him.

"Get off me you heavy lug!" My dad yelled under the weight of Jake

I couldn't hold back my giggles at the scene. It was a perfect picture moment.

Jake's head snapped up and smiled at me.

"Jake please get off my dad before you suffocate him!" I laughed

As he complied with my wishes, his smile grew as my laughs got louder.

"Sorry Charlie." Jake apologized as he held out his hand to help my dad up.

"I can get up myself." Charlie grumbled as he picked himself off the floor

"Tell me this boy, why the hell are you sneaking into my house in the middle of the night naked!" Charlie's face reddened

"Sir, I wanted to talk to Bells after we got into a bit of an argument at my place. I came through the woods, and my pants kinda got ripped off…" Jake trailed off

"Haven't you ever heard of a telephone Black?" Charlie shot at him

"I wasn't thinking sir." Jake hung his head in shame

Trying to defuse the situation I pushed the ice pack at Jake.

"For your head." I explained

"It doesn't hurt, but thanks." He politely declined

"You don't have to act all macho Jake. My dad hit you pretty hard with a bat, it has to hurt. In fact let me look at it for you." I told him disbelieving he wasn't in pain

Slowly Jake went over to the couch and sat down so I could look at his head. Charlie was still standing by the stairs with his arms crossed tightly over his chest and a glare set on Jake.

I gently ran my fingers over where my dad had hit him. There was a slight pinkness to the area but other than that nothing, not even a bump.

"It's a wolf thing Bells. I heal fast." Jake whispered lowly

"He mustn't have hit you as hard as I thought…" I tried to reason

"I'll make you believe Bells." He said as he got up and walked over to the kitchen

I followed after him confused at what he was going to do.

He went into the drawer and pulled out a knife. My heart leapt into my throat and my pulse quickened.

With a quick motion he sliced the palm of his hand, and blood trickled out.

"Boy, what are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" Charlie yelled at Jake

I wasn't paying attention though. All my focus was on the healing wound on the tanned hand. The blood flow had stopped, and it scabbed over. Then the scab started to disappear and an angry pink scar was left. Slowly the angry pink scar faded until there was nothing on the palm of Jakes hand but his freckle.

"But…how?" I asked in amazement

"What the hell are you?" My dad asked

"I told you Bells." He answered me and he turned to my dad. "I'm in love with your daughter, that's what I am."

"Get out, now!" Charlie yelled at him

"No. Stay, please." I said before I had time to think it through

"I knew you would come around Bells." Jake smiled at me as he advanced

Jake was a few inches from me when my dad spoke out.

"Get away from her. Leave now!"

"Dad, its Jake. Please, it's still Jake." I pleaded with him

Jake moved forward those few steps and engulfed me in a hug. God, how I missed his warmth. I don't know how I made it this long with out him.

"You still have a lot of explaining to do mister." I gently chastised him

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled to me

"I'm calling Billy!" Charlie shouted over at us

Nothing else mattered to me but the man in front of me. It was as if the whole world crumbled around me, and he was the only thing holding me in place. If it weren't for him I would float away.

"I just realized something Jake…"

"What's that?" He asked me, gazing in my eyes

I could get lost in his deep brown eyes, and I wouldn't mind it one bit.

"I think I love you Jacob Black, scratch that, I know I love you." I smiled up at him

Now, I'm not in the least bit exaggerating when I say the sun couldn't compare with how much his face lit up. He brightened the entire room with his giant smile.

"Isabella Swan, I love you too." He whispered huskily to me

A shiver ripped threw my body at his tone. Damn hormones.

"Jacob! Your father wants to talk to you." Charlie yelled into the room

Jake's shoulders slumped and he looked like a scolded child as he slowly parted himself from me. He cast a sad glance my way before heading to the phone.

"Hi dad..." Jake spoke into the phone

**Okay so as you see its not Friday but Im updating anyway because you causes have just been that awesome. Depending on how fast I write, you might have another chapter on Friday too. Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to apologize for updating late…but I had some family emergencies to attend to. Anyhoo, here's the chapter now (:**

**Thank you everyone who is reading this story! Thanks for the awesome reviews: **wolfdragonlover3000 , wolfhappiness , EccentricTeen , kk1999 , MissTeenageDream , anny2010 , AllyRose4129 ! **It makes me feel really good to know that all of you enjoy this story and take the time to review (: Just to let you know that reviews make me type faster (; *hint hint***

_Previously: _

_Jake's shoulders slumped and he looked like a scolded child as he slowly parted himself from me. He cast a sad glance my way before heading to the phone._

"_Hi dad..." Jake spoke into the phone_

*Jake's POV*

"Jake, what the hell have you done now? Charlie sounded beyond pissed boy." My dad scolded me

"I just was trying to get Bells back, I just wanted them both back. Sam can't stop me now that I imprinted on her...I had to tell her."

"Did you tell Charlie too? Is that why he's so upset? Damn Jake, I knew you were stupid, reckless, and just plain-"

"Hey! It wasn't that bad…I just showed them my super healing." I cut him off

"That's almost as bad!" My dad exploded on the other end of the phone

"Calm down. He'll get over it dad…hopefully. But you were always saying how you wanted to tell him." I tried to lightened the situation

"Just, come home Jake." He sighed

"But I wanted-"I started

"No Jacob Black, you come home now. We need to talk." My dad said sternly

"Fine." I mumbled unhappily  
I hung up the phone, not caring if he was done talking.

"Jake, you okay?" Bells asked concerned

"I got myself in trouble, go figure." I tried to joke

I could tell Bells saw behind my lame attempt at a joke. She looked at me with her deep brown eyes filled with concern and questions.

"I have to go, or my dad will have my hide." I smiled

Bells lips twitched up slightly at the edges at my inside joke and walked toward me. She rapped her pale arms around my waist, and buried her face in my chest. Instinctively I felt my arms rapping themselves around the small frame that was the girl, no woman, I loved. The same woman who was carrying _our_ child in her tiny belly.

"I'll see you later on today." I promised her as I pulled away from the embrace

"You better." Bells smiled

God how I loved that smile, and I loved it even more knowing I was the one that put it on her face. I looked over Charlie's way to see him giving me a look that said 'If I could I would shoot you and you would be dead'. I grimaced at the look but decided to be polite anyway.

"Goodnight Chief Swan."

"Hm."

Oh boy. I really pissed him off now.

"Goodnight Jake." I heard my Bells say after me

"Goodnight Beautiful." I smiled as I thought of her blushed cheeks

After trying to evade the inevitable, I had to go home and face the wrath of m father. Rules of the tribe stated I could tell my imprint about my whole wolf thing, but it never said I was allowed to tell my imprint's father. This is where my problem laid.

With one last glance backwards I made my decent into the woods. I took off the too small sweat pants, and wrapped them to my ankle with the leather band. With a running start, I allowed the transformation to happen. I felt myself pick up speed with the extra two legs, but that wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want to get to my house faster than I had to. I wanted to stall as long as I possibly could, but I knew I couldn't. This has to be dealt with as soon as possible. Still I paused at the edge of the woods, and looked at the small red house I called home. I forced myself to phase back to human, and slid on the too small sweat pants. Slowly I inched my way over to the house, and cursed when I reached the door.

'Here goes nothing.' I whispered as I opened the door.

I didn't even have both feet in the door when I heard my dad's gruff voice greet me.

"Hello boy."

"Hi dad. Is mom back yet?" I asked casually

"She won't be back until morning. The girls extended the trip a night."

"Oh, good for mom. She deserves some time away from all this craziness." I tried to smile

"Yea, but she's going to come back to a lot more because of you Jake."

"I didn't do anything that drastic!" I defended

"Yea? It takes a lot to anger Charlie, now sit down and explain." My dad ordered as he wheeled himself over to the couch.

"I didn't exactly have any clothes on me when I walked into their house. And the door wasn't exactly open." I started

"You broke into the Chiefs house naked!" My dad exclaimed with his eyes wide

"Yes. Then he hit me over the head with a baseball bat outside of Bells' room, knocked me out. I woke up on top of him at the bottom of the stairs with sweats on." I let my dad digest the information before I moved on

"Bells didn't believe me when I told her I was a wolf here…so I needed to prove it to her when she still didn't believe me when she looked at my head. So I cut my hand and she watched as it healed, but so did Charlie. He now thinks Im some monster that's going to eat his daughter." I finished

"Oh great. When you mess things up, you mess things up _big _time." My dad sighed

"What do we do now dad?" I asked helpless.

I felt like a little kid again, asking for my dad's help because I didn't know how to do something. Sadly, I still was a kid; I just had to grow up too fast.

"We'll invite them to the Bond-Fire on Saturday. I'll take Charlie aside and tell him the truth. It's about time he knew."

"Great! I'll tell Bells about the Bond-Fire when I see her later." I beamed

"You're really going to go see Charlie's daughter later on after what happen tonight?" My dad asked incredulously

"Yea…Dad she's my imprint and the mother of my unborn child. I want to spend every minute I have with her…" I answered dumbfounded

My only response was a sigh.

My dad started to wheel himself to his room when he stopped himself and threw me a worried glance.

"Goodnight son." I barely heard him say

"Night Dad."

I couldn't understand why he couldn't just be happy for me. My mom will be happy, so why couldn't he? They both know how much I loved Bells before all of this. They both knew how much it would have hurt if I didn't imprint on her. Although I do know that my mom will be very disappointed to know I got Bells pregnant. But she was always saying she wanted to be a grandmother.

My eyes started drooping and my thoughts were getting slower. I figured it was time to hit the sack before I passed out on the floor for the 3rd time today.

At least my mom would be back when I wake up. I had a lot of questions for her, and I had a lot of explaining to do. Then I could see Bells, who I had a lot of explaining to. Man, I had to explain myself to everyone now days.

As I settled myself in my too small bed, I allowed myself thoughts of Bella. Slowly sleep claimed my mind, but by dreams where claimed by a beautiful goddess. She had ivory silk skin, wavy chestnut tresses, and chocolate doe eyes. I saw her holding a tiny infant covered in a white blanket. Its tanned skin stood out from the light colored blanket. Small tuffs of black hair sprouted from the infant's head that slightly two covered chocolate eyes and small button nose crinkled as the infant smiled up at the goddess.

It would be an understatement to say I had a peaceful nights sleep. Something I hadn't had in a long while.


End file.
